


Last Kiss

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Season/Series 05, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam make out...simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been feeling very well, so here's a Sabriel story for you wonderful readers.

Sam doesn't back away when he sees Gabriel leaning forward. He knows he should, because this is the monster who has killed and mentally tortured thousands of people just to teach them a lesson. One could argue that the victims deserved it, but Sam will never forget how ruthless Gabriel can be in his ambitions and watching Dean die over and over still haunts him at night.

Maybe he's not a monster like the ones Sam hunts, maybe now they've realized he's a fluffy-winged angel from Heaven things can change, but they can't, because they shouldn't.

It doesn't justify Gabriel's actions, especially when angels in general have turned out to be dicks.

Sam should just reach for the knife in his back pocket and stab Gabriel with it. It doesn't matter if it only scratches the surface of Gabriel's skin, as long as it signifies Sam's (required) hatred for the archangel.

Sadly, things can never be that simple for him.

When soft lips press against his own, Sam has a flashback to the time when he first met Gabriel. A short, stunningly handsome and charismatic janitor, he was. Sam was hopelessly smitten by him for no apparent reason. It was comforting to lose all that attraction after the truth came out that the janitor was in fact a trickster and thus a murderer.

Too bad that by then, Sam had already slept with the guy.

He's managed to bury that memory deep down into the deepest, darkest part of his mind, until now, when Gabriel shows up asking to talk about it.

About their love affair.

Sam kind of regrets not having any self-control back then. He supposes Gabriel was using his magic to lull Sam into a sense of trust, but sometimes, Sam catches himself thinking it wasn't Gabriel doing anything, but it was Sam falling for a guy he only just met. No strings, no force of will, just pure, unadulterated attraction.

Sam's never been one for casual sex, but that first time of letting it all go was the best. It became his worst not long after, but as a tongue slips into his mouth, Sam begins to remember just how much he enjoyed it.

He doesn't know why Gabriel - during the Apocalypse of all times - wants to talk about what they did that day. They didn't mention it when Gabriel stuffed him into a loophole, nor made any indication of a sexual relation when Gabriel confronted them over their roles. Maybe it was because Dean was there, and so was Cas, but realizing that Gabriel still hasn't forgotten it, kind of stings.

For a lover of chocolate treats, busty women and deadly jokes, Sam is surprised he'd find that day worth remembering.

He's _God's messenger_ , for crying out loud.

Sam lets his body be pressed into the mattress. Gabriel crawls over him and continues to explore his mouth. It's gentle, unlike the kiss back then, which was rough and quick but enjoyable nonetheless.

Why is Gabriel doing this?

Sam manages to regain control of his senses long enough to cancel out the kiss.

The face looking down at him remains stoic, just like when Gabriel fluttered into the room, and unlike how the Trickster always looks.

"Why?" Sam breathes.

There's a faint twitch at the corner of Gabriel's lips that Sam almost mistakes as his imagination. The expression seems to borderline between smug and disappointment.

"Why, kiddo? Because I want to."

He comes down on Sam again, but this time starts sucking on his neck. Sam tries to push him off, but Gabriel is an archangel and despite his size he feels like he weighs a ton, or more. Sam only notices when he pushes against Gabriel's torso, while the hands holding him down by the shoulders feel soft, compliant, and almost human.

Sam wants to shout, to get the archangel off him and maybe call Dean to alert him of the intruder, but he can't. The feeling of familiar teeth biting into his collarbone is leaving him breathless and needy in no way a woman has ever been able to.

He wants Gabriel to take him again, he can feel the urge shouting at him, just like before. He wants to blame Gabriel for this feeling, but how can he? There is nothing to prove Gabriel guilty of manipulation.

Sam is attracted to Gabriel and that's just it.

The moment Sam accept this, the moment the warm mouth clamps down on his own again.

Sam reaches up and holds Gabriel in place, the monstrous weight now gone and all that's left is the expected weight of a petite man, resting on top of him. Sam rolls them over to get a better taste, but this only makes Gabriel roll them over again until they're right next to the headboard.

He's not sure when, but afterwards, Gabriel positions him the right way on the bed.

Sam's fingers curl into Gabriel's hair, which is beautiful and Sam will never deny it. Gabriel has one hand caressing his jaw, which feels like a very affectionate gesture. What Sam expects to be a wild make out session drops into a slow, yet passionate exchange of kisses between two men who should be enemies but aren't.

Not in the natural sense.

Sam's hand only manages to brush the archangel's rear before the sound of the Impala returning reaches them both. The kiss is broken and they both turn to look at the door, where Dean should be coming through in no more than five minutes, unless of course he's drunk.

Too early for that, Sam guesses.

There's a flash of great sadness before Gabriel climbs off and stands by the foot of the bed, his expression empty once again. It's a little scary seeing this face, since Sam doesn't recognize it and wishes he knew why it was there. He got to kiss his former lover again, but didn't get the answer as to why the kiss began.

He accepted it, sure, but why?

"Gabe--"

The archangel is gone in a flutter of wings before Sam can start the question. Two heart beats later and Dean is opening the door. He looks at Sam momentarily before walking over to the table, to set the groceries down.

Too bad they live near a convinient store, otherwise, the kiss would have lasted.

It was nice.

 


End file.
